


Harvard adventures

by Lucyuniverse



Category: Harvard adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyuniverse/pseuds/Lucyuniverse
Summary: a tale of 2 girls, Jasmine and Hanna, who go to Harvard. Though at first they hate each other, but they soon realize they may have been wrong.
Kudos: 1





	1. The morning

It was early in the morning. The sky was orange and the sun slowly started to rise up in the city of Cambridge. Though everyone was still asleep, one particular girl was awake. Jasmine. Maybe it was her insomnia or maybe the fact that today will be the first day of college. She got accepted into Harvard University which she could not belive. Instead of sleeping, she decided to read her favouite book series, Harry Potter, while her australian sheperd, Bailey, was still in deep slumber. She didn't really love to read but when it came to Harry, there were no exeptions. Jasmine decided to stop reading after a while so she can get ready for school. The outfit she choose was simple, her dad's old red flannel, a grey sports bra, some black oversized jeans,her favourite boots and a shiny belt to wrap it all together. The next thing she has done was to style her big, poofy hair and put on some makeup. She quickly packed a meal for later, grabed her skateboard and made her way to school. I hope this will be better than my high school, Jasmine thought while she was getting closer and closer to her destination. Will this be better than hell, known as high school? She didn't know but she will soon find out.

As she was passing through the neighbourhood, she spotted a blond girl heading to the same school as her. She was wearing a dark blue oversized jumper with a gray plaid skirt. She has expensive brands on all of her clothing. Probably some white rich girl, Jasmine examined the girl from a far. The mysterious girl had a bunch of books under her arms. And a nerd too, interesting, Jasmine thought. She seems really jolly, unlike me. Maybe I should just try and talk to her.., oh she already got someone to talk to. Never mind, Jasmine sighned as she saw the friend approaching the blonde. Her buddy was a tall guy with a green hoddie and some glasses. He was a nerd just like her. Jasmine decided not to waste any more time on the girl and her friend and continued her way down the street. She saw some students going her way and realized that she was standing in front of the red building that is filled with knowledge, Havard. Jasmine put her skate on to her backpack and entered the building with curiosity and hope.


	2. The first day

It was 9 am and the classes at their school has started. Jasmine had basketball at this time of the day. She didn’t really enjoy playing but it was a fun excercise for her. Afterwards she had history. Jamine wasn’t really paying attention to the professor cause she already knew the subject pretty well. At the end of the class, the professor started to call out students so they could awnser some questions about the subject. He called 3 names and one specific name stood out to her. “Hanna, can you awnser question number 5 for us please?” the teacher said as a blond girl stood up from her seat and started to awnser the question. Hey, that’s that girl I saw earlier. **So, her name is Hanna. Good to know** , Jamine thought as she started to pay attention from all of a sudden. She listened to the blonde as she was spitting knowledge out of her mouth. Jasmine was a bit irritated cause she knew the girl just wanted to brag about how smart she is. A typical thing for a nerd like her to do. As the girl with blonde hair finished, Jasmine started to drift away again and just waited untill this class was over.

After a long day of writing, listening, working and trying, Jasmine’s final bell rang and school was finally over. Before she could even grab her skateboard, someone closed her eyes with their hands. “Guess who, darling !” the stranger said to Jasmine. “Ed, I know it’s you” Jasmine said as she moved the hands and saw the boy standing in front of her. It was one of her closest friends, Edward. The boy had curly caramel hair with golden aviator glasses. On his arms and neck he had jewelry made from solid gold. On top of his plain light green shirt he had a big red coat that covered his shoulders. The color of his coat matched with his socks. By all means he was rich, but that didn’t stop Jasmine from being his friend. “ Long time no see, Jazzy. So, you got accepted into Harvard aswell ?” Edward said. “Trust me, I didn’t expect that I had what it takes to be here. But I guess that God had other plans for me.” Jasmine said with a laugh. “I’m pretty sure you were meant to become a Harvard student, just like me. I mean, I would prefer if I would have been accepted into Oxford university but I don’t mind my current fate.” Edward complained about his dreams to Jasmine. “If you want, we could go to the nearest park, sit down a little and catch up with eachother ?” Jasmine suggested. “Of course !” Edward insisted and started they’re way to a park that was close to the school .


End file.
